Here, There and Everywhere
by ThisNightisFlawless
Summary: AU: "Next to leaving the country alone without any real plans, getting off of a train with some cocky girl she just met in the middle of nowhere was the craziest thing Selena had ever done. And it was only the beginning." Demi / Selena Mitchie / Alex CHANGED LAST NAMES, IT'S LEGAL
1. American Girl

Hey everybody! This is my new AU Demi and Selena story. Some of you read Dismiss Your Fears which I just wrapped up and this is going to be a completely different feel, so be aware! Thanks you guys for reading and I hope you like it. You can follow my twitter at DYFfanfic to get updates and ask questions or whatever you wanna do!

* * *

**Raised on promises, she couldn't help thinking**  
**That there was a little more to life somewhere else**  
**After all it was a great big world**  
**With lots of places to run to**  
Chapter 1: American Girl

There are three types of heartbreak.

The first is when someone is reckless with your heart. They break it and shatter it in ways you never thought possible and you aren't to blame because you loved them in all of the right ways and it just wasn't enough for them.

The second is when you break someone else's heart. Because you'll never know pain like the kind you feel when you can't even look that person in the eye because you _know_ how it feels and you know it isn't fair but sometimes it has to be done.

And the third and the worst kind of heartbreak, is the kind that comes along when you have to watch the person you love be happy with someone else. It's the heartbreak that will follow you. It will creep up on you down the road when you see them share themselves in the ways they used to with you. And it'll hurt like hell because you'll go back and forth in your head searching for all of the things you both did wrong, and you'll find some of them.

Demi and Selena experienced all three of these, all with each other.

They didn't know each other when it all started. They were perfect strangers. Two completely different stories that collided.

It was June and Selena was sprinting with two suitcases full of clothes and a map folded in half clenched between her teeth. Sunglasses rested on top of her head, her hair pulled back. She was late for her train and she didn't speak a damn word of German so she really didn't want to have to beg some creepy European guy to let her slide by at the last second.

She slid in and pulled her bags along with her, sighing in relief and sitting down, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

She drifted off and dreamt briefly of the city before, the art and food and people she couldn't understand a word of. It was all mesmerizing and such a breath of fresh air. So new and exactly the freedom she'd spend so long wishing for. A place where she couldn't be hurt and she felt invincible and completely free. A place where no parents or boys or friends were there to stab you in the back before you even knew they had a knife and people were only there for minutes at a time. Serving food or translating another language for you or guiding a tour you spontaneously decided to take.

Then a tap on her shoulder and an American accent was in her ear. She hadn't heard one of those in about three days, and it wasn't soft like this one. "Excuse me?"

Selena opened her eyes to find a pair of brown ones staring back at her. It was a girl with her color hair and a smile that people write songs about.

"Yeah?" Selena asked back, wondering why an obviously American girl that looked no older than eighteen was alone and standing over her on a train in the middle of Germany.

"You dropped these." She held up a black pair of sunglasses that Selena could now feel missing from the top of her head. That smile appeared again when the girl noticed Selena just realized she'd dropped them.

"Thank you so much," she sighed and grabbed them from her, opening the front pouch of her backpack and sliding them in.

"No problem." The girl smiled again and just stood there, staring down at Selena in her seat with that smile plastered to her face, cheeks glowing and a little red from sunburn. Selena smiled back kind of awkwardly and wondered why the girl wouldn't go back to her seat. She finally just looked out the window and put her headphones back in, hoping to give the girl a hint that this little confrontation was done. She'd had enough of Americans and enough friends, she wasn't here to meet people. She was here to meet herself. And she was here to meet the world.

But still, the girl stood there grinning like a damn fool. Selena took one of her ear buds out and huffed. "Is there something else you needed?"

She usually tried her hardest to not be rude and not offend, but this trip was about doing things that she'd always been told not to, and things that she felt in her gut instead of her head. And right now, her gut said to be blunt.

"No," the girl shook her head, still smiling. "You just have gorgeous eyes."

Selena rolled her eyes in annoyance. Was this chick serious? She said nothing in response to the compliment and put her headphones back in, not even bothering to give her the time of day. She was definitely not going to be bothered to flirt or to pretend like she hadn't heard that line a million times from boys at home who had horrible intentions that Selena was too blind to see.

"You're welcome," the girl laughed, knowing Selena couldn't hear her anymore. She sat down in the seat directly in front of from Selena, putting her bag in the empty one beside her. There were four seats in the little section they were in, two beside each other and another two facing them. Selena couldn't believe the girl, how rude she was and how completely naïve she must be to not take the hint that she wasn't interested in _whatever_ this girl wanted.

She ripped out her ear buds once again, not saying anything and expecting an explanation.

"I'm Demi," the girl grinned.

"I didn't ask."

Demi smiled even wider, almost amused. "What's a pretty girl like you doing so far away from the mainland all by herself?"

Selena just sighed, so ready for this conversation to be over and completely unamused by all of the compliments. "I'm just traveling. People travel all the time."

"Hm," Demi mused, nudging Selena's bags with her foot. "Lightly packed."

Selena wrapped her arm around her bags beside her protectively, staring at Demi with annoyance. "So."

"Judging by that, the map in your hands, and the terrified look on your face running through the train station, I'm guessing this wasn't a planned trip."

"You were watching me," Selena replied, not questioning it or acknowledging the undertone of Demi's evaluation of her travels.

Demi just shrugged. "You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't really ask one." Selena challenged back.

Demi laughed lightly and grabbed Selena's map from her lap, looking over it. "Selena," she mused, looking up at her because she saw the name written on the top corner of the map. "So you obviously got on here in Munich," she giggled, following Selena's marked trail in red sharpie, "and you're getting off in-"

"Berlin." Selena finished for her. "It really isn't rocket science considering you're on the same train."

Demi paused to look up at her, smirking and not at all offended by her comment. Then she went back to the map, studying it intently. "You're going to the most boring places in Europe."

Selena huffed, growing even more annoyed with her newfound train buddy. "What do you care?"

"I'm just observing," Demi smiled again, annoying Selena even more.

"Well don't."

Demi looked over her appearance. The glow still on her face of just seeing a new city, the excitement in her eyes even behind the annoyance, the bags thrown together that she knew was the result of someone soaking up all of the place they possibly could before throwing their crap in their bags last second and sprinting to a train station, and the stress still present of being somewhere completely new and on your own. Demi recognized it because she'd been there too. Only with less anger and resentment to other people.

"You ran away," she stated slowly.

Selena looked back at her, fire suddenly in her eyes now. "You don't know anything about me."

They held eye contact for a bit but Demi was the first to look away. "Sorry," she mumbled. It was the first time Selena saw her without confidence and without that annoyingly glowing smile.

It was silent for a little while and Selena put her ear buds back in and looked out of the window. Demi stayed in her seat, watching Selena. It felt like all of thirty minutes before the train came to a halt and passengers began to leave.

Selena started to pick up her bags and flipped her music off, not looking up at Demi while she slipped on her backpack and folded her map back up. Demi stood too and stared at her inquisitively, going back and forth in her mind. Selena took one last glance at the girl before taking a step towards the line of people waiting to get off. Then Demi grabbed the back of her hand, stopping her.

"Want to come with me?" Demi blurted.

"What?" Selena asked and spun around, looking at her like she had two heads. "I don't even know you!"

Demi smiled once again. "Exactly. Whoever or whatever you're running away from definitely isn't in Europe and it isn't me, so why not? Go out on a limb, _Selena," _she said her name like she was making a point and it sounded so smooth coming from her lips. "You're in Europe and you have an eternity to overthink things. Just go with it."

Selena stared at her, taking a deep breath. This was exactly the kind of thing she'd avoided at home and she knew it as soon as Demi blurted the question. She wanted to go with her gut instead of her head, and this was the perfect opportunity. She was fucking tired of playing it safe and she was tired of saying no to new opportunities.

"Fine," she sighed and shook her head. This was crazy.

Demi smiled her million dollar smile once again and did a little squeal that Selena had to fight off a smile for. They ran off the train into a place where they knew nothing and no one and didn't look back.

Next to leaving the country alone, getting off of a train with some cocky girl she just met in the middle of no where was the craziest thing Selena had ever done.

And it was only the beginning.


	2. Write About Love

**The seconds move on (if you watch the clock)**  
**And the sky grows dull (if you're looking up)**  
**And the girls move from thrill to thrill on the tightrope walk**  
Chapter 2: Write About Love

Berlin was so beautiful in every way; you could taste it in the air.

It took Selena a few minutes of running out of the train station to realize that she hadn't let go of Demi's hand. When she finally did, Demi laughed like she understood some joke that Selena didn't.

"What do you want to do first?" Demi bubbled with excitement and adjusted her backpack.

Selena shrugged, her excitement not even matching a fourth of Demi's. "I have a list of things in every country I want to do, so let's go sit somewhere and grab a coffee or something. I'll go through my list."

Demi nodded, picking up her bags from the ground and leading the way. They walked through crowds of people on a busy street before what they assumed was a small coffee shop caught their eye. Demi found them a small table in the corner of the place and told Selena her coffee order.

"I just want a vanilla cappuccino," she stated and Selena resisted the urge to tell Demi to get it herself.

It took her ten fucking minutes to translate what she and Demi wanted to drink to the barista, and she was getting more frustrated by the second. When they finally settled on an agreement, Selena's supposed to be iced coffee was hot and Demi's cappuccino was the wrong size.

"I can't understand anything," Selena sighed with frustration and sat their drinks down.

Demi giggled. "That's part of the fun. Just go with it, Selena." Something about the way she said her name still made Selena look up and find Demi's eyes, only to forget why it sounded so different coming from Demi's lips. "Find your little list of things to do, dork. And I'll go ask someone around here where the best hotel is. We need to take our bags before we roam the place."

"Oh no," Selena coughed, choking on her coffee. "You don't really think I'm staying in a room with some stranger, do you?"

Demi grinned, confidence oozing from her smile. "We're traveling the world together, Selena darling. We're _hardly_ strangers." She winked and was gone, starting a conversation with the first person she ran into and Selena didn't know what the hell she'd gotten _herself _into.

A few minutes passed while Selena looked through her journal and lists of plans she'd made on the plane to Munich, only two days before she'd ran into Demi.

"The guy with the hideous fedora over there said there's a place like three blocks away that's pretty cheap and decently nice," the bouncy girl broke Selena out of her thoughts.

Selena nodded, completely terrified and hesitant to actually share a room with a stranger in Europe. "Okay."

Demi sat back down across from her. "So what's on your to do list for Berlin, dork?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

Demi smiled and looked her over, sipping her wrong sized drink. "You came to Europe on a whim, but still made a to-do list for every place you visit. You're organized to the point that it's annoying, and you're so put together that I'm still trying to figure out why you ran away in the first place," she laughed before continuing, "If you're not a nerd, then I don't know who is."

Selena just huffed at her, not hearing anything new. She'd been called a nerd and a dork for as long as she could remember, and she'd never been one to apologize for being smart.

"So what's first then?" Demi smiled, already falling comfortably into the bickering.

"It doesn't matter," Selena sighed. "We can just do whatever." She closed her journal, a pout on her face. Demi reached for it and snatched it off the table, opening it up to the folded page where a list entitled "To Do in Berlin" was in blue ink. She read it over and looked up at Selena with a goofy smirk on her face. Selena just rolled her eyes.

"The Holocaust Museum it is," she smiled at her and winked, "dork."

Soon enough the girls found themselves in line at the museum that Demi thought looked like a nightmare. It was hot and there were too many people speaking German and not enough shade.

"This sucks," Demi whined while she fanned herself with a brochure she picked up in the gift shop. They checked in to a small hotel before they caught a bus to the museum, and Selena was mortified at the fact that there was only one bed in their room. Demi, on the contrary, made some silly flirtatious remark and once again proved to be the complete foil to Selena. She represented everything Selena wished she had more of. Fearlessness, wit, spontaneity.

"You're the one that insisted we come," Selena sing-songed back. "I offered you choosing."

Demi just groaned in response. She had a black bandana tied around her head and circle sunglasses on. Her hair was tied into a sock bun and the tank top she was wearing rode up and Selena accidentally stared at her hip bones. It was involuntary and of course, Demi being the huge cocky bitch that she is, noticed and embarrassed Selena by making a show of it.

"I'll make you a deal," Demi started after they'd been in line for thirty minutes. Selena raised her eyebrows. "We take turns. You drag me to whatever nerdy boring shit you have on your cute little list, and then I get to choose what we do."

Selena opened her mouth to respond but Demi cut her off with her hand. "But, neither of us can back out of whatever the other wants to do."

She held out her hand to shake Selena's but noticed her hesitation. "Come on, Selena! It'll be fun. You can educate me and I can _expose_ you. You came here for an adventure, right?"

Selena nodded hesitantly.

"And you never would have gotten off the train with me if you didn't want one. Trust me."

They stared at each other and Selena actually found herself doing just that- trusting Demi. Something about the intensity in her eyes or the softness of her voice that Selena hadn't heard yet, made her nod her head finally and shake her hand. "Deal."

They went through the museum and Selena took photos of almost fucking _everything_ with her digital camera and Demi had to put a ridiculous amount of effort into not falling asleep standing up. They just strolled through with other tourists, stopping to ooh and ah at random pieces and aimlessly walking right past others. It was everything Selena admired and everything Demi despised. Selena would stop at moments to jot things in her journal. It was dark brown leather, and it looked like many hours were spent by her making lists of whatever it is she'd like to do but never had the guts to until now. Demi watched her write sometimes when they stopped, wondering if she wrote down anything about her yet, and what she'd even say.

"What are you always writing in there? There's only so much you can say!" Demi rolled her eyes. Selena didn't even look up from her journal, just kind of smiled.

"There's always something more to say, dear."

Demi figured the heading would be 'Psycho American convinces me to follow her around Europe' and that Selena would proceed to include details of how badly Demi was annoying her and that she smiled way too much. But she hoped it would also say that maybe, she thought Demi was kind of cute. Kind of charming, in her own annoying way. "I love writing. It helps me get things out that I don't know how to say out loud," Selena brought Demi out of her thoughts, shrugging. She could feel Demi watching her the entire time she was writing. It didn't bother her as much as she thought it would, being stared at by a stranger she'd known for less than twelve hours.

Then she got up from her bench and continued walking. She stopped in front of a wall and Demi almost screamed at the thought of Selena stopping to write for another ten minutes about a fucking _museum_.

"It's so incredible," Selena smiled, eyes bright and full of wonder.

Demi followed her eyes to a painting she didn't even care to analyze. But Selena, wow. She was amazed. She pulled out her camera, a digital one Demi could guess her daddy bought her just for the hell of it, and took pictures like it would be the last time she'd take one of anything.

"It's a _painting_, dork," Demi laughed.

Selena didn't look phased, she just continued to stare and admire. "It's more than that."

"Do you paint? Or draw, or something?" Demi asked, slurping on her drink in a way that is totally inappropriate to be in a museum.

Selena looked down finally, an overwhelming look of melancholia on her face. She just shook her head briefly. "I used to."

She left it at that and walked away. Demi followed and knew that look well enough from anyone, the look that says not to push.

They finished the tour a few minutes later and a gift shop greeted them at the end. Demi brought a brown bracelet and Selena got a t-shirt and new pens.

"Tea?" Demi asked when they started making their way back. "To discuss _my_ choice?"

Selena rolled her eyes, making a gagging noise but failing to resist the urge to smile.

They found themselves back in another small café, and this time Demi ordered their coffees. When she sat back down with a grin that just screamed mischief, Selena got immediately horrified and took a deep breath.

"What is your choice?" She sighed, regretting even asking.

Demi just grinned even wider and laughed. "May I?" She asked and grabbed for Selena's journal.

Selena immediately got protective and covered it with her hand. She slowly, while holding a suspicious eye on Demi, opened up to the next blank page in her journal, making sure Demi couldn't see anything she'd previously written.

Demi giggled at her, contemplating briefly how cute the way her eyes crinkled in the sunlight from the window. She grabbed the pen, and shielding her words with her hand, began to write in Selena's journal on the blank page.

When she finished, she glanced up at Selena and trouble was shimmering in her eye. Selena bit her lip and flipped the journal around, reading it over with her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

In black ink, sloppily scrawled out, it read;

_Demi's choice, day one._

_Get drunk and go to Matrix (It's a club, nerd) and dance dance dance. NO BACKING OUT! xx_


	3. The Secret's in the Telling

**The signal is subtle**  
**We pass just close enough to touch**  
**No questions, no answers**  
_Chapter 3: The Secret's in the Telling_

Selena showered slowly at the hotel. She was letting the water run over her, hoping it would wash away all of the bitterness and resentment in her heart towards the life she'd chosen to run away from for the summer.

She was also hoping to calm herself down, because her heartbeat hadn't slowed down a bit since she read what Demi had planned for them tonight in her journal.

She was not a club person. She didn't really dance. She'd only been drunk once off of wine she stole from her parents when she was sixteen. And she _knew_ Demi was the opposite. She knew Demi could walk into a club and make friends with everyone on the dancefloor and become part of something else for just a night.

Demi was painting her nails on the bed when Selena finished. She looked up at her, smiling and not even attempting to hide the way she checked Selena out. Selena's hair was still wet and she wore nothing more than a small white towel. Her tan skin was still damp and Demi only looked away when Selena cleared her throat, uncomfortable and self-conscious under Demi's blatant stare.

"Sorry, I just needed to grab my clothes," Selena mumbled awkwardly.

Demi's smile didn't even falter, she just chuckled. "Nice legs," she smirked when she walked by Selena and went into the bathroom to take her own shower, leaving Selena to fight off a blush spreading to her cheeks and an almost smile.

A mere hour later, they were both dressed. Selena in a short skirt and black tank top, her dark silky hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, makeup done for the first time since she'd been out of the country. Demi had on a black dress that Selena guessed was at least a size too small, and her hair curled beautifully, falling by her shoulders.

"Okay," Demi started, giving Selena a once over and pulling out her camera from her bag on the bed, "We have to take a picture before we leave, and one when we get back."

Selena crinkled her nose. "Why?"

"I like seeing the effect a night has on your appearance, that's all." She winked adorably. "Plus, the more pictures, the better. I like having photos of everything I do."

Selena didn't really know how to respond, and didn't care to object. "Okay," she shrugged.

"Come here," Demi pulled her close, snagging an arm around her waist and putting their heads together. "Just smile."

There was a flash of Demi's camera, her hand around Selena's waist. Then about an fifteen minutes later, there was a flash of strobe lights on the dancefloor, and there was that hand again, tight around Selena's waist as the girls entered Matrix.

"Don't freak out on me," Demi said over the loud music into her ear. She could feel Selena flinch when she slipped her arm around her walking in. "We don't need to get separated."

"Yeah," Selena breathed out, nodding. "It's cool."

Demi grinned and shook her head, leading them inside. There were people everywhere. Lights going crazy. Music so loud it couldn't be legal. Selena already felt overwhelmed, in an environment so different from one she was used to.

Demi noticed the look of panic on her face and pulled her a little closer as they made their way to the bar. "Hey, you okay?" She half yelled.

Selena nodded, not at all convincing. "I'm just a little overwhelmed."

Demi guided her into a seat at the bar, plopping down next to her. "Yeah, you need a drink dork. Bartender!" She yelled out, holding up her hand. A tall boy appeared almost instantly. "I need four shots of tequila and a coke." He nodded, thankfully understanding English and disappeared.

"Demi, it's fine. I really don't drink," Selena protested, shaking her head.

"You aren't going to have fun unless you loosen up a little. It's two shots, Selena." The boy appeared with their drinks then. "I even got you a soda to chase it so it won't be that bad. Come on."

Selena looked uneasy and nervous eyeing the shots.

"Hey," Demi put a hand on her bare knee, "Trust me here. I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

The look in her eyes told Selena she was genuine, and she nodded in response, getting a little bit lost in her brown eyes. Demi smiled again and handed Selena a shot.

"On three," she winked at her and raised her shot to Selena's.

Selena took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When they downed them, the bitter taste of tequila burned in her throat and she coughed, causing Demi to chuckle. She immediately grabbed the soda to chase the shot.

"Alright, badass," Demi laughed, "Ready for the next one?"

Selena frowned, "I suppose."

Demi giggled and they took the second shot. This one didn't burn as much and Selena felt it in her bones. It was only then that she realized Demi still had her hand on her knee. She eyed it and Demi removed it, half smiling and half wondering why it took so long.

"You ready to dance now, dork?"

Selena's brown eyes got big. "No way. It's gonna take a few more of those to get me out there." She nodded toward the dance floor, full of people wearing almost nothing moving together to beats she'd never heard before.

Demi poked her bottom lip out, "Fine, I'll buy you another drink. Something that tastes better," she laughed before Selena could complain about the shots they'd just taken, "and once you finish it, I'm gonna find you."

Before Selena could protest, Demi was already ordering something else. The bartender delivered her a tall, blue drink with fruit on the top. Demi took a sip and patted Selena's leg before skipping off to the dance floor.

Selena had to admit that she stared at the drink for about four minutes debating whether or not she needed to gamble with becoming drunk with a stranger a million miles from anyone she knew. But after the four minutes passed, she remembered why she came in the first place, and the first sip was a lot easier to take. It tasted fruity, but it was strong. After about halfway, she could feel the alcohol swimming in her veins, and it felt good. She'd only felt it once, and she was so damn paranoid she couldn't enjoy it, so it was nice to feel the waves of freedom and the music pumping throughout the club.

She finished the drink ten minutes later, popping the cherry into her mouth and giggling. She was drunk.

Demi appeared within minutes, taking in the sight of her. "Dance time!" She screamed, grabbing Selena's hand and pulling her off the stool. Selena didn't protest this time, excitement and courage flowing through her blood along with the alcohol.

They got lost in the sea of people. Selena was jumping, swaying, throwing her hands in the air. She felt an overwhelming sense of joy, closing her eyes and just getting lost in the music. It reminded her so much of being young and dancing around in her room before she got too busy and things became too difficult.

Demi watched her with delight, not losing sight of her body swaying and her face flushed from the drinks and the heat. She danced just as much, with just as much joy. And things were fine until some asshole had his hands on Selena's waist from behind, his big hands that just looked wrong touching her small frame.

Selena tried to shrug him off and move further towards Demi the first time. But he didn't move. He pulled her back towards him in a rough manner. Selena squirmed in his grasp, her face crunched together in pain and frustration. He was speaking a language she didn't understand, but she knew enough to know his tone didn't have sweet connotations to it.

"Stop it," Selena whined, fighting to get away from him while he rubbed his hands up and down her torso.

"Hey!" Demi yelled, storming up to them, "Get the hell off of her!" She pulled his hands away forcefully, pushing him hard into the couple dancing behind them. He looked pissed off, nostrils flaring.

"Touch her again and I'll get security, jackass." She spat, pushing him again. Selena fell into her and Demi wrapped her arms around her tightly. The guy stormed off of the floor, leaving the two alone.

"Thank you," Selena slurred into Demi's ear. She still held onto her, arms around Demi's neck.

Demi sighed, still pissed off at the guy. "I told you I'd look out for you. You okay?"

Selena let go and nodded. "Let's dance!"

They fell back into the groove they were in, the music still loud and still fun. Selena danced as she was earlier for a little while, but Demi's jaw almost dropped when she pressed her back into Demi's front, grinding. For someone who didn't dance, she sure as hell knew how to.

When Demi processed what was happening, she cautiously put her arm around Selena's waist, pulling her closer as they moved. She wasn't really sure how it was happening, but she was willing to bet that it had something to do with Selena's blood alcohol level. That sort of disappointed her, because she'd been here before. She'd been the drunken hookup too many times to count, and each time hurting worse than the one before. She knew Selena was just having fun, but she refused to be the person that you had to be drunk to love. Not anymore. Not again.

She let Selena go.

"Whaaat?" Selena turned around, confused.

Demi just shook her head, smiling softly. "Are you ready to leave?"

Selena pouted, "I guess so."

Demi took her hand and led her out of the club. She hailed a cab and opened the door for Selena, helping her stumble into the cab.

"Thanks for making me dance, Demiii," Selena slurred, giggling. Demi couldn't help but laugh, because it was the first time she'd seen her_ really _smile since they'd met, even if she was drunk.

"I told you, you've just got to loosen up dork."

Selena just smiled in response, turning to watch the city lights out of her window. They rode the rest of the way back to the hotel in silence, and when they pulled up to the entrance, it was almost two thirty in the morning.

Demi had to put her arm around Selena's waist while they walked to their room. They stumbled into three walls and laughed so loudly someone came out of their room to shush them.

When they finally made it, Selena plopped down face first on the bed. Demi took off her own shoes, and moved to slip Selena's off as well.

"Come onnnn," Selena mumbled into her pillow.

"What?" Demi laughed, throwing Selena's shoe in the floor.

"Lay with me,"

Demi stared at her almost sleeping form, sighing. She was afraid. Selena didn't want this with her. She was drunk and lonely and a world away.

"I can't have sex with you, Selena," Demi whispered sadly.

Selena immediately flipped over, laughing loudly. "What? What's the matter with you? I just want to talk. And we can snuggle if you want, but no monkey business." She smiled goofily, still drunk.

Demi's eyes grew wide in embarrassment. She put her head in her hands, wishing desperately that she'd just imagined the last few seconds.

"Are you coming?"

Demi finally got up and lay beside her, scooting under the covers. Selena lay facing her, on her side. Her cheeks were still flushed and her eyes were watching Demi closely. Demi mimicked her, staring back and lying on her side as well.

"Thanks for protecting me tonight," Selena near whispered, a smile in her eyes.

Demi just shrugged in response. "I told you I would."

"Where are you from?" Selena yawned.

"California. Really small town close to the beach," Demi yawned too. "You?"

"Manhattan," Selena replied with disgust in her voice that you typically didn't hear from an Upper East Side-r when describing their hometown.

Demi chuckled. "You must love it,"

"Give me a fucking break," Selena rolled her eyes, and Demi's got wide because it was the first time she'd heard the girl drop an f-bomb. "I'd rather be literally anywhere else in the world. It's overrated and stupid and boring and stupid." She huffed.

Demi just looked at her, smiling at her repetitiveness and slurring. "What's so bad about it?"

"The people," Selena sighed. "They suck."

She sounded like a five year old, not getting the toy she wanted.

"My parents. They're the worst of all," Selena laughed. "Picture perfect family. Married twenty years, one perfect, honor roll layer in the making daughter. Lucky fucking me," She slurred again, anger boiling. Demi just watched, finally seeing something honest from her.

"What's wrong with that?" Demi asked her with caution, not sure how this worked.

She felt her heart stop for a moment when Selena let a single tear fall from her eye and wiped it away so quickly Demi would have missed it if she hadn't been watching her.

"It's just-," Selena sighed, "My entire life was planned out for me. Everything. Who I was going to be, what I was going to do. I had no say. I had no voice."

It became so quiet in their room, all that could be heard was the gentle breathing from both of the girls. Demi could hear her own heart beat in her chest, and she gently moved to grab Selena's hand when more tears seemed to be building in her chocolate eyes.

"Who do you want to be?"

Selena turned her head to look Demi in the eyes. She bit her lip, and blinked away the tears threatening to fall. Then, just as quickly as she'd opened up to her, she closed back off. She turned over, still holding onto Demi's hand without saying another word.

It was the beginning of Demi getting to read Selena's journal. It was the first time, in many ways, that their lines were blurred since they'd met.

Demi began to gain knowledge, but there was so much she still didn't know. So much neither of them knew.


	4. Dancing Away With My Heart

I can still feel my head on your shoulder  
And hoping that song would never be over  
_Chapter 4: Dancing Away With My Heart_

* * *

Selena was no longer beside Demi when Demi finally woke. Demi was a late sleeper, always had been. And by the looks of it, Selena was the opposite. Demi could see her in the bathroom, applying mascara. She was already dressed and her dark hair was held back by a baby blue headband. Demi had almost forgotten their encounter last night, the one where she came so close to getting a glimpse of Selena's journal, her mind. And then at the last second, Selena closed it.

"Morning, sunshine," Demi husked out, her voice thick.

Selena popped her head out of the bathroom and smiled a little, "Get dressed. My choice is up first!"

"How are you not hungover? You drank like a frat boy last night."

Selena's face dropped a little. "I was. I woke up around 5 and threw up. I'm okay now, though."

Demi sat up then. "What? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know. I could have held your hair or something."

Selena laughed. "It's okay, Demi. I can hold my own hair."

And if ever there was a conversation to describe their personalities, their relationship, that was it.

Once Demi was up and dressed after much nagging from Selena, they were walking down the streets of Berlin, trying to find a place to eat breakfast. Once they found a new little cafe, they settled into a booth and Demi got them coffee. She remembered Selena's order.

Once they sat down with their food, they fell into a silence that didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable. It felt like the way you feel around your friends, and that's when Selena came to the realization that that's what Demi had sort of become. A friend.

"So, what's on your to-do list today, dork?" Demi sipped her coffee.

"Stern & Kreisschiffahrt," Selena smiled excitedly.

Demi just rolled her eyes. "English, please."

Selena's eyes got bright. "It's amazing! I've been wanting to do it since I first watched a documentary on Berlin in middle school. You get on a boat and it takes you all through the city, giving you a tour and stuff. It's so beautiful."

Demi giggled at her excitement. "That totally beats a Holocaust museum. I'm all in."

Selena just grinned wider.

They docked the ship with about 50 other travelers, and it was a beautiful day. Selena had on her sunglasses and hair still pulled back, her white thin dress blowing in the wind as she stood and looked over the water. Demi watched her with a sense of protection, almost. There were so many things she felt like Selena was unaware of. Even though she was obviously so smart, so put together. She had things to learn. And she also knew that there were a lot of things she could also teach Demi.

"Demi, will you take my picture?" She turned nervously, handing her the camera. Demi just smiled bright, taking it and holding it up.

Selena was leaning on the rails, her dress blowing in the wind and smile so cheesy and big that Demi couldn't fight off her own as she snapped the photo.

"Hold on, stay there," she ordered to Selena as she dug around in her backpack. She pulled out her polaroid camera, and snapped the same picture.

"What was that for?" Selena asked.

Demi shrugged, shaking the white new photo waiting for it to develop. "It was going to make a pretty picture. And plus, we never took an after shot last night, remember?"

Confusion briefly took over Selena's face until she recalled the photo Demi made her take before they went to the club. "Sorry. I got a little distracted last night."

Demi nodded. "Yeah, about that. You can share things, you know. Don't feel like I'm gonna freak out on you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just mean that you can say whatever you want. We aren't back home, we aren't around our parents. No judgement." Demi shrugged.

Selena just looked at her for a moment. It meant something to her, hearing that from Demi. No judgement was never really a term she'd come acquainted with at home or at school. Everything came with judgement, everything came with conditions.

"Here," she gestured for Demi to get on the rail with her, and held up her camera. "Smile," she said just over a whisper, Demi's head right up against hers.

The tour was beautiful and Demi wasn't nearly as bored as she thought she'd be. They saw so many beautiful things and Selena wrote a lot. Almost every time Demi saw something cool, she'd look to Selena to show her only to find her buried in her journal, writing away. Sometimes Demi stared a little too long, when she thought Selena wasn't looking. And sometimes Selena watched her, too.

They sat down on a bench that was against the rails of the boat, looking at the water. "Can I read something?" Demi asked Selena when she closed up her journal for the first time in an hour.

She looked at Demi like she'd just asked her to strip. When she thought about it, she kind of did ask her to do just that.

"No."

"Not anything from today, just anything at all."

Selena put a piece of hair behind her ear. "Why?"

Demi shrugged. "To see you."

Selena just stared at her for a minute, searching her eyes for genuineness. She found it, much to her surprise. She'd carried that damn journal around for years and no one until now had really cared enough to find out what was in it. She tentatively opened it up, flipping through the pages, all full of words. When she stopped on one. She handed it over to Demi after taking a deep breath.

Demi smiled at her, not her bright smile, but a small one, closed lipped and sweet. Her eyes only left Selena's to read.

_Everything I Want_

_To smile a real smile_

_To paint again_

_To tell my parents to go to hell_

_To feel like my own person_

_To slow dance in a pretty dress for no reason at all_

_To go a whole day with no worrying or crying_

_To go to Europe **DONE**_

_To escape **DONE**_

_To kiss a beautiful person_

_To dance without being embarrassed **DONE**_

_To apply to art school_

_To go on a perfect date_

_To smoke weed just once to try it_

_To take the perfect photograph_

_To get the courage to let someone in _

_To meet a stranger and make them a friend **DONE **_

_To fall in love _

Demi finished reading the list and smiled really wide. Selena was watching her intently, praying to God that Demi wasn't judging her or laughing in her head.

"Am I the stranger?" Demi smiled and her nose crinkled.

Selena breathed a sigh of relief and nodded sheepishly, rolling her eyes.

"We're friends now!" Demi pulled Selena into her and hugged her, laughing like a child.

"Oh shut up,"

Demi let her go and pulled back, closing up her journal and handing it back over. "I can help you with like, a ton of those, you know." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Selena coughed.

Selena shook her head. "Don't get any bright ideas. I was just letting you read. They're all silly. I wrote them like a year ago."

Demi smiled at her, genuinely. "Thank you,"

The boat finally docked back in the city just then, and everyone got off. It was already almost four in the afternoon and they were both pretty exhausted, just from being out all day. They walked back to their hotel and Selena planted herself face down on the bed.

"Nap time," she sighed, making Demi laugh out loud.

"So lazy."

"Shut up. I'm gonna sleep for a few hours, then it's your choice unfortunately."

Demi fake scoffed. "And why do you always presume that my choices take place during the night?"

"Because I've known you for about two days now."

"Fair enough. Sleep well, hot stuff." Then Demi picked her backpack back up and left the room.

Her choice did take place during the night, but it wasn't any clubbing or partying like Selena probably thought. After she read Selena's journal entry, she felt so sad, especially the one that said smile a real smile. The fact that it was even a real goal for Selena broke Demi's heart because Selena deserved to smile.

So she went shopping.

The city was busy and Demi finally found her way into a local thrift shop. The woman working at the counter looked up when Demi walked in and smiled.

"Hi," Demi smiled back.

She spoke in German and Demi made that deer in headlights face, clearly conveying that she barely understood a word. The woman laughed and repeated herself in English. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Demi sighed in relief. "Yes, actually. I need to buy a dress."

The woman led her around the store and about 30 minutes later, Demi had picked out two old cheap dresses and gotten the name of a restaurant that played live music and had a killer view.

She snuck back in the hotel room and Selena was still sleeping soundly. Demi took a quick shower and got ready as quietly as she could without waking her up. Once her makeup was finished and she set up everything, she left to go find this restaurant.

Selena woke up about 45 minutes later to an alarm clock that Demi had set for her. There was a note on the top that read 'GET YOUR ASS UP.'

Selena rolled her eyes and drug herself to the shower, finding another note on the toilet seat when she got out. 'YOUR CLOTHES ARE ON THE OTHER BED.'

Curious, she walked back into the room, finding a long red dress laid out on the bed. Another note sat on top of it. 'FOR THE NERD.' She smiled softly, her mouth dropped open and covering it with one hand. This was insane, kind of. But when she thought about it and thought about what she knew about Demi so far, it didn't seem to far out of her realm.

She changed and curled her hair. When she went to look in the mirror to brush her teeth, she found another note. 'YOU LOOK WONDERFUL.'

She blushed for the fourth consecutive time since she'd woken up and brushed her teeth, then slipped in her only pair of earrings she brought to Europe. When she went to put on her shoes, the final note sat underneath a new pair of heels in the floor. 'I CREEPED ON YOUR SHOE SIZE WHEN YOU WERE SLEEPING AND GOT THESE TO MATCH YOUR NEW DRESS. DIRECTIONS ARE ON THE BACK. HURRY.'

She literally did not know what to think about all of this. It was cute, sure. Funny, yes. But it was romantic, of all things. And that was strange because she didn't think she'd given Demi any reason to assume that she needed to be romanced. She definitely wasn't minding being romanced, but the thought hadn't really crossed her mind.

The directions were simple and it took all of ten minutes to walk to the restaurant. A waiter led her to the back, where a balcony hosted a table and Demi standing on the side. In a black dress that hugged her body and ended above her knees. Her hair was down and wavy, and she wore the brightest smile Selena had seen on her yet.

"What do you think, nerd?" She asked excitedly.

Selena just shook her head, eyes wide in awe. "You did all of this for me?"

Demi nodded. "Sort of. I like dressing up too, so it was a win-win. Sit down my lady." She pulled out Selena's chair. "You look magnificent, by the way."

"You don't look horrible yourself."

Demi sat down and still had that grin on her face. She felt so proud that it worked out so far, that Selena was here and dressed in the attire she'd gotten her.

"So, why?" Selena blurted out. "I mean, not that I'm not flattered. I just didn't think this was your thing."

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"I see that," Selena smiled.

"Is that real?" Demi asked, sipping on her glass of water.

"Is what real?"

"That smile."

Selena's face dropped a little, and Demi frowned back. "I don't know. I'll let you know when I know."

Demi just nodded. They ordered their food and it came within minutes. The restaurant was lovely, and the band played from the inside so it wasn't too loud for them. They could still hear the sounds of the city. When a slower song started to play, one in a language neither of them knew, Demi grinned.

"What?" Selena giggled at her, eating a piece of bread.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Demi asked her, standing up.

Selena looked at her for a moment, not too sure who this girl even was right now. This was totally a date. And that freaked her out more than it didn't, because she'd never really been on many dates before, and certainly not on any with a girl. A girl she'd known for two days.

Still, for some reason, beyond all of the doubts in her head and the questions she couldn't stop asking, she nodded and took Demi's hand.

They swayed around the balcony, city lights surrounding them and a breeze blowing Selena's red dress around in waves. Selena's left hand clutched Demi's shoulder while her right clutched Demi's hand, and Demi's hand fell around her waist. Demi's skin smelled like vanilla and Selena lost herself in it, in her sweet smell and the music she'd never heard.

"Check," Demi whispered.

"What?"

"Your list. Dance around in a pretty dress for no reason. Done."

Selena pulled back to look at her and they held eye contact. Demi could have sworn she saw tears in Selena's eyes and she started to regret everything just in that one moment. But then Selena smiled, and whispered, "Thank you."

She hugged Demi close for the next song and her head rested heavily on her shoulder, swaying still.

Looking back, Demi will swear up and down that this is the night when it all changed. Her intentions here weren't to overstep the boundaries of whatever friendship they had briefly formed. Her intentions were to make Selena smile. And when she finally did, she didn't want to stop.

"Hey, would you take this?" Demi asked the waiter standing by, pulling out her camera. He nodded and grabbed it, gesturing for them to get together.

Demi pulled Selena close and wrapped her arms around her waist. Selena just hugged her shoulders and their heads came together, grinning like they were millionaires. The man smiled and handed Demi the photo and her camera.

She shook the photo, waiting for it. When it finally developed, she showed Selena.

"How cute is this?" She laughed.

Selena looked it over and grabbed the top of Demi's hand. "Guess what?"

Demi just raised her eyebrows.

Selena pointed to herself in the photograph, her grinning like mad. "That one is real."


	5. Come Away With Me

Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you  
_Chapter 5: Come Away With Me_

* * *

They danced for a long time that night. To fast music that made them look silly and to slow music that made them look like they'd known each other for years. The way they swayed, careless because there wasn't any pressure. They only knew each other here, and barely even that.

When Selena woke up, she was running late.

"Shit," she hissed as she stumbled out of bed, waking Demi up in the process.

"What?"

"We've got trains to catch!" She almost yelled at Demi.

It was a conversation they'd both avoided since they'd arrived in Berlin. They both had different stops lined up for them next. Demi was going to Amsterdam (Something that didn't really surprise Selena at all.) Selena was going to Luxembourg. It said so, clearly in neat handwriting on her list and map.

They didn't talk at all while they packed their bags. It was becoming clearer and clearer to both of them that these were some of the last few moments they'd probably ever share. They'd probably never see each other again in their lifetimes. They were from different worlds.

They took a cab to the train station, and Demi stared out of the window while Selena jotted away in her journal. Words that no one else would ever read, words that Demi spent far too much time the past few days wondering about.

They got out slowly and they walked slowly. They did everything slowly because there was a massive part of both of them that didn't want the other to board their train, and there was an even bigger part of them that didn't have the guts to tell the other. Demi carried one of Selena's bags without her asking, and tried to find words that were irrelevant to their departure to say.

"That's me," Selena said nearly ten minutes later, hearing the robotic voice call out the city. Demi gritted her teeth and became thankful she was able to hind behind her sunglasses because her eyes were telling Selena not to move an inch.

"I'll walk you, dork." She mumbled, linking their arms together and leading Selena toward the train.

Selena turned when she approached the train and took her bag from Demi. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing what to say to the girl. Demi mimicked the action and sighed, giggling a little from the awkwardness she'd spent days trying to kill creeping back up. The awkwardness that had been exterminated after they'd gone to dinner the night before, but came back since they'd woken up.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, kind of." Selena winked and smiled at Demi, fighting the urge to cry a little bit for reasons she couldn't really comprehend yet. Reasons that lay in the lines of her journal but not outside of it.

Demi just brought her in close for a hug that crushed Selena's bags between them and made her hold her breath. Selena's hands clenched tightly around Demi's waist, trying to keep her there just a moment longer. That's all she needed, another moment.

"I've gotta go," she whispered into Demi's shoulder. Demi was horrible at goodbyes. She always had been. She hadn't even told a soul she was out of the country, that's how bad she was.

Selena turned to board the train and something in Demi snapped watching her walk away. She'd let too many fucking people walk away from her, and she'd even done her fair share of walking. But the part of her that had decided this trip was for changing and becoming better, made her yell Selena's name.

She turned back to her, eyebrows arched and waiting for a question she'd been praying Demi would ask since they'd gotten in that cab.

"Come with me."

Selena laughed, but shook her head. She had to at least put up a fight. "I have plans, Demi. I have-,"

Demi cut her off. "We'll make new plans," she practically begged. "I'll take you anywhere you wanna go. We'll go to as many boring museums you want and I'll let you take a million pictures. Just come with me."

Selena held her eyes for a moment before sighing. "Why?"

"Because you're gonna disappear after this and the thought of never seeing you again kind of breaks my heart a little," she admitted. "And I need to help you finish your list. I know you had fun last night, you said it yourself. We can have tons of nights like that. Every single night, if you want to. I can totally do that! Just let me. Just come _with_ me. Stay with me."

"You're crazy," Selena sighed.

"I know, and I'm sure you can think of a million reasons why you should get the hell away from me while you can, but I just don't think we're finished with each other yet."

Selena knew right away that she definitely wasn't finished with Demi. But the way her life had always been, she'd been taught to stay on schedule. Stay focused, Selena. She could hear her father now, barking it into her room when she got caught painting instead of doing her homework or when she'd get ome late from being at a show. And that burned her up, just thinking about it. So for maybe the second or third time in her life, all of which being on this trip, all of which dealing with the girl standing in front of her, she decided to go with her heart instead of her head.

"Where are we going?" She asked Demi.

"Uh, the train for-," she started but then got wide eyes. "Wait, does that mean you're gonna stay?"

Selena just rolled her eyes. "I guess so, yeah."

Demi squealed and picked Selena up, spinning her around.

"Let's go before I change my mind," Selena laughed.

They were on a train to Amsterdam thirty minutes later, sitting facing each other. Selena was at it again in her journal and Demi had her headphones stuck in her ears, tapping her foot and watching the trees go by. The way the sunlight hit Demi's face made Selena watch her for a moment longer than she normally would when she glanced to make sure Demi wasn't sleeping. It brought out her freckles and her eyes were a shade brighter, Selena swore.

It was that moment that Selena turned her page and started to lightly sketch the outline of Demi's figure. Her long, tan legs and the sunglasses hanging on her tank top. She watched her, the way she blew a bubble with her gum and switched songs on her iPod. The way her hair fell delicately in waves on her shoulders and her foot that constantly tapped to the beat of whatever song she was listening to. When Demi started humming, it brought Selena out of her trance and she flipped her page quickly, leaving behind the beginning of a drawing she'd never be able to finish. She hadn't finished one in years.

They'd gotten off the train and checked into a hotel hours later, and their arms were linked as they walked the streets of Amsterdam. It was a completely different world from Berlin. Less clothing, more lights, more fun in Demi's book.

"Where are we even going?" Selena asked, getting tired of walking and getting even more creeped out by the prostitutes that continued to hit on her no matter where she turned. Demi just laughed and whistled at them, but Selena walked even closer to Demi and tightened her grip on her arm. Their differences were apparent in nearly every situation even in minor details.

"You'll see, little one." Demi responded, and led Selena into a shop.

A cloud of smoke blocked Selena's view of the inside, but it only took one good inhalation to know exactly where Demi had brought her.

"Oh no," she shook her head. "No way in hell."

Demi just laughed and handed over money to the woman at the counter. "You're the one who had it on your list. I'm just helping you out."

Selena just scoffed. "No way am I about to smoke marijuana right now!"

Little did she know.


	6. So Contagious

**I'm sorry it's so short and I'm really sorry it's been so long guys. I'm back now! **

Could this be out of line  
To say that you're the only one breaking me down like this  
_Chapter 6: So Contagious_

* * *

Selena sat across from Demi, squinting her eyes in the dark room at the technique the other girl used to smoke the joint in her hand. She tapped her foot and Demi could literally feel the nerves radiating from her.

"You're totally doing this, Selena. Don't even act like I'm gonna let you back out." Demi coughed a little, blowing out smoke. She held the roughly rolled object in between her fingers, the feel of the joint bringing back memories of the beach and high school.

She brought the joint to her lips and took in a generous drag, before exhaling slowly. Then she held it up, gesturing for Selena to take her turn with it.  
The girl sighed and glanced around the lounge they were in, curling even further into the bright red couch they'd been seated on. "I don't know. How do you even do it?"

Demi smirked a little, Selena's innocence endearing. "You watched me, pretty closely I noticed. You just inhale it, hold it in a little and blow it back out. It's easy, dork."

She finally took it from Demi's hands after having a brief argument with her self in her head. It was on her list, afterall. Cautiously, she brought it to her lips, scrunching up her face when she took a drag, inducing a laugh from Demi. The burn in her throat was worse than the tequila Demi talked her into drinking at the club, and she immediately burst out in a coughing fit.

"Champ!" Demi exclaimed with a fist in the air before taking the joint back. Selena rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't fun."

Demi chuckled, blowing out more smoke with ease that Selena envied. "Just wait, little one. It's all kinds of fun."

And thirty minutes later, Selena knew what she meant.

The fur rug beneath her felt and looked like the most gorgeous thing on the planet, and the desire to touch it overwhelmed Selena. Demi bent over from laughter when Selena reached down to run her hands across it, wide eyed and amused.

"How are ya' feeling?" She asked through the giggles.

Selena laughed back, and blew more smoke out into Demi's face purposely. "I feel like _space_."

Demi smirked, knowing all too well what she meant. A few moments passed before she lit up with an idea.

"Have you ever heard of a shotgun before?" She asked Selena with a glint in her eye.

Selena's face dropped. "Demi, guns are so scary." She said with a straight face and concern in her bambi eyes. Demi laughed even harder then, the confusion on Selena's face becoming more prominent.

"No, dork. It's a way of smoking. Like, I hit the joint, then blow it back into your mouth." She explained.

Selena's eyes got wide again, that same worry and concern laced in the brown swirls. But then they lit up and a grin appeared. "That sounds coooooool," she drew out.

Demi grinned and picked up a joint she'd let sit on the ashtray in the center of their table, then moved next to Selena on the couch. She knew this probably overstepped, and a part of her felt like she was taking advantage of Selena's innocence, but the way her pink lips pursed when she watched Demi light the joint again told her that Selena maybe kind of sort of knew what was about to happen.

Demi inhaled the smoke again before sitting the joint back down, and in what felt like complete and total slow motion, leaned forward to put a shaky hand underneath Selena's chin, the other girl watching and waiting with soft eyes and parted lips. She could feel the gulp Selena took when she got closer, and she felt the girl's hand sit calmly on her knee, waiting. Then Demi closed the distance between their mouths, slowly exhaling into Selena's mouth. Her lips brushed against soft ones during the exchange, and she felt Selena's hot breath as she exhaled, smoke floating between their mouths.

Demi pulled back first, the notion that Selena was leaning forward stopping her from doing the same. Selena's eyes opened, not realizing she'd closed them in the first place, and she grinned crookedly. "That was hot," she smirked in the most adorable way that a person can smirk.

Demi almost spit out the water she'd gotten a sip of. She laughed a little, and gave Selena a gentle push who fell back against the couch in a giggling fit.  
Demi watched her, and that familiar feeling crept up her stomach. The one she'd spent so much time in the past willing away, the one that had gotten her into so much trouble and so much heartache. That feeling of realization when you see someone and know in an instant that you have to have them. The feeling of want.

Selena caught her heavy stare and gave her a small smile, a genuine one. And Demi kind of sort of maybe melted a little bit. "Are you ready to go?" Selena asked. All she could do was nod.

* * *

"I can't waaaait to write about this," Selena giggled once they'd gotten into the cab Demi had to once again, help her into.

"What will you write?" She mused.

"My fucking philosophy!" Selena shouted and the driver shot her a look. "Sorry," she whispered and looked at Demi with a chuckle. "And _you._"

"Me?"

She nodded. "Yes, you."

"What will you write about me, dork?"

Selena turned away then, looking out the window with a smile on her face. She shrugged. "I don't know yet, I just know I'll be writing about you."

Then she looked down at the seat, and slowly reached for Demi's hand. When she caught it, she loosely tangled their fingers together and giggled for the millionth time that night then looked back away. Demi would swear against it if someone asked her, but the actually blushed a little bit.

* * *

Selena woke with a dry throat and a haze of confusion. Demi wasn't in her bed, and a light from underneath the closed bathroom door hinted at where the girl was. She untangled the blankets from her body and sat up a little, running a hand through her tangled hair and reaching for an old bottle of water on the nightstand, an attempt to wash the dry taste of smoke from her mouth.

Demi emerged from the bathroom moments later and her eyebrows shot up. "Morning, sunshine."

"Morning," Selena rasped out.

Demi walked over to her suitcase, fiddling with the clothes inside and not saying anything else. The silence was alarming to Selena considering she usually couldn't get Demi to shut the hell up, like ever. When it got to the point that it was making a borderline uncomfortable atmosphere, Selena spoke up, still sitting on her bed.

"Is everything okay?"

She didn't miss the sigh Demi let out before dropping the shirt in her hands back into her bag. She paused for a moment, then muttered, "Do you remember anything from last night?"

Selena's eyebrows furrowed and Demi still wasn't looking at her. "Yes?" She answered, confusion thick in her voice.

Demi bit her lip and finally looked in her direction. "Tell me what you remember."

"I remember smoking in the little cafe, and then taking the cab back here. And I remember smoking again when we got back with that weirdo outside. I'm assuming that's all that happened unless I was roofied, but I don't think that's possible from smoking. Wait, is it?" She started to panic, and Demi shushed her, shaking her head.

"No, Selena. Is that it?"

She nodded, shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah, that's basically all."

Demi sighed again and a trace of disappointment flickered through her eyes, frown threatening to show but pulled back.

"What is it?" The other girl asked impatiently. She remembered clinging to Demi when the guy outside of their hotel asked them to share a joint with him, clinging to her even tighter when they stood together to actually smoke it. Then after that, not much else other than Demi dragging them back to their room when the guy asked them to go back to his. "Just say it, you're freaking me out," she demanded.

Demi shook her head and forced a smile. "No need to be worried, dork. I was just seeing if you got to remember something you'll get to cross of your list, that's all."  
"Whatever," she snapped back.

"I'm serious, nothing happened." Demi smiled again, this time a little more genuinely.

And while she continued to fiddle with the materials in her suitcase, she realized it was the first time she lied to the girl sitting across the room.


End file.
